


Fraxus Week 2016: 10th August

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Series: Fraxus Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraxus Week is here again!:) Spread the love! This is Day 1. Prompt: Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Week 2016: 10th August

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone!:D This is my first time participating at Fraxus Week! I'm really excited! I hope you all like this :)
> 
> This is my entry for Day 1 prompt, Beach :)
> 
> I got my AO3 account just in time!:P

"Shall we go to Hargeon, on 10th August?" suggested Evergreen after taking a sip of her iced tea.

"It's a great idea!" answered Bickslow, who sat across from her at a table of the guild.

"I don't know" cut in Laxus. "There are always so many people there during that period"

"But of course! It's Saint Lawrence Day!" exclaimed Ever.

"I know. And you know I don't like crowded places"

"Please Laxus! You don't have to come to the fair, you might enjoy the day at the beach. It won't be so full of people"

"You really think so?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh, come on!" Evergreen knew that her reasoning was weak. But she really wanted to go, there would be the carnival, the fireworks, the shooting stars...she loved all of those things. And her friends just had to be there enjoying them with her.

"Why don't you go with Elfman?!" retorted Laxus, hoping to annoy her enough that she would drop it.

"WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO GO WITH HIM?!"

 _"Mission accomplished"_ he thought, pleased with himself. God, Bickslow was influencing him lately.

"You could make it a romantic thing" he suggested with an amused grin.

"NO WAY IN HELL! THERE'S NOTHING ROMANTIC BETWEEN ME AND HIM! THERE'S NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Sure thing"

"It's the truth!" she said as if she herself believed it. "I want to go with you guys. Bickslow has already agreed. Freed surely would like to go too"

Right in that moment, said Rune mage was going back to the table, bringing more fresh beverages for his friends.

"Where would I want to go?" he asked.

"To Hargeon, on 10th August"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Laxus groaned.

"See? You can't be a pain in the ass, it's the three of us against you. We win"

"Fine" he grumbled.

Of course he wasn't saying yes just because he would ruin their plans if he didn't (he didn't get why they wanted him so much to be there), but also because of Freed. The way his eyes had brightened at the idea...he didn't want to disappoint him.

Then Ever leaned close to his ear and whispered: "Anyway _you_ could make it a romantic thing. Freed would love to sit with you on the beach, close to the bonfire, gazing at the starry sky"

Now that was a good way to motivate him.

"I think I will, thanks Ever" he said with a smirk.

"You're very welcome" she said with a smile. Oh, how much he loved those two together. "But you should actually thank me for not suggesting going there the whole week"

"Please, no" he said with pleading eyes.

"I love you Laxus, I would never do that!" she laughed.

He sighed with relief, Evergreen was unpredictable at times. Then he took Freed's hand in one of his and took to brushing his thumb back and forth on it. The smaller man smiled at the tender gesture and Laxus smiled back. Then, as Freed turned back to Evergreen and Bickslow to discuss the details of their trip, the blonde kept staring at him with an almost palpable fondness in his eyes. God, how he loved that man.

Finally the day had come, the Raijinshuu arrived in Hargeon in the late morning and, after letting Laxus recover from his motion sickness, they all headed to the funfair. As the lightning mage had predicted, it was indeed _very_ crowded. Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed didn't seem to mind, rather, they were pretty excited to be there and wanted to buy something. The only one who seemed annoyed of having to walk taking steps smaller than those of an ant was Laxus. Though he tried not to show it, he didn't want to ruin the day to Freed and the others. It had to be a special thing after all.

Ever bought a lot of jewellery, Bickslow a goldfish and some bongos he would surely get tired of before the following week. Always if Laxus let him play with them for that long. Freed's eyes gleamed as he spotted a stall with old books. Laxus followed him there and as Freed was about to pay, he stopped him, taking out his wallet.

"Today it's my treat"

"No way, I'm paying" countered Freed. He appreciated the gesture, a lot actually, but he wouldn't let Laxus pay for his things.

"Think of it as a present"

"What is the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just because I love you" said Laxus with a smile and, as he expected, Freed blushed, unable to utter a single word, so he merely nodded.

When they were out in the crowd again, Laxus draped an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. His cheeks were still flushed, but Freed managed to thank him this time.

"How about you kiss me? That would be a good way of thanking me" he proposed cockily. He usually was kind of reserved and shy, 'socially awkward', people would say, but with Freed he could be really confident, sassy even. And he didn't care about his surroundings. In public or not, he wanted a damn kiss.

Freed chuckled and stood on his tiptoes, planting a chaste kiss on Laxus's lips, as he possessively held him by his waist. Then they walked together holding hands, Laxus finally starting to enjoy the day too. Evergreen and Bickslow rejoined them not much later and Bickslow complained about how he had run out of money and Ever wouldn't buy him candies. Even the babies whined in the air. The woman seemed more than ready to murder him, he probably was alive only because there would be too many witnesses. When they passed before another stall of sweets, the Seith mage started whining again, this time asking Laxus and Freed to buy him something. Laxus handed him 1,000 Jewels to shut him up.

"Thank you!" he said beaming and scurried off to his paradise.

"You shouldn't have given him money, otherwise he will never learn how to save some" said Evergreen.

"Show some compassion Ever!" scolded Freed playfully.

"You two will make terrible parents" she muttered.

"And your kids will be terrified of you" Laxus retorted.

"They will be better-mannered than Bickslow" she said with a hint of pride.

"Can't deny that…" mused Freed.

After having a candy overdose, Bickslow came back to the group, claiming that he needed something salty at once.

"It's past lunchtime, how about we take a sandwich?" suggested Freed and everyone agreed.

Laxus loved this side of Freed, he had noble roots, he was graceful and refined, but he liked simple things too. He wasn't presumptuous or bragged about his origins and his caliber, he was humble. It put him at ease. At least he knew that it wasn't too strange that Freed liked a brute like him.

He paid again for Freed (and Bickslow, of course) and once again the Rune mage complained: "You can't spend all your money for me!"

"It's my money, I spend it for whatever and whoever I want"

"Then I don't want anything bought with your money" Freed countered, turning his head away and crossing his arms over his chest to prove his point.

"Why does it always have to look like you're the one doing me a favor?" Laxus asked, laughing at the irony. "I just want to do something nice, ok?"

Freed felt a pang of guilt. "I'm not doing you a favor, I really appreciate it, believe me. But you already paid for Bickslow and you bought me that book"

"And so what? I want to spoil my boyfriend every now and then, can't you let me do it?"

"Fine" he agreed with a smile and squeezed his hand.

After eating, the Raijinshuu headed to the beach, wanting to relax a bit and needing to get a spot for the evening. At first they all took a bath, letting the water refresh them. Then Evergreen and Freed got out of it, laying down on their towels, while Bickslow and Laxus challenged each other to see who was the fastest swimmer.

After a while, when Freed was already pretty much dry and his skin had been warmed by the sun, Laxus got out of the water as well and, still dripping wet, he went to his boyfriend and started leaving a trail of chilly kisses to his back. Freed shivered for the sudden cold and immediately turned around, wanting to give him payback, but before he could do anything, Laxus caught his lips in a salty, hungry kiss and the revenge was forgotten.

The Raijinshuu spent the rest of their afternoon engaging themselves in different activities: Evergreen remained on her towel, wanting to get a tan. Not without being teased about it by Bickslow though: he'd insinuated that she wanted to get a tan so that her skin would become of the same color as Elfman's. After being smacked, the Seith mage released the goldfish he had bought earlier into the sea and then took to playing with the sand, gathering seashells or swimming together with his babies. Freed sat under the parasol, reading his brand new book, enjoying the fresh breeze and the sand between his toes. Laxus, once he got dry, lay next to him, observing him for a while, until he dozed off, lulled by the sound of the waves. When he got tired of his book, Freed took to stroking his hair and tracing the swirling pattern of his tattoo, watching him sleeping peacefully.

The sun was setting, Laxus was right there with him, letting him petting him. Their best friends were there with them and soon he would get to see the shooting stars and the fireworks. He didn't think that fireworks were necessary that night, since nature already offered a wonderful spectacle, but he liked them and he wouldn't complain. Rather, it was all perfect.

A couple of hours later Laxus was woken up by Freed placing feathery kisses on his scar. Sometimes he thought that that thing was really ugly and that it gave him an intimidating look he didn't want to have. But then with small gestures like that the Rune mage could easily make him feel that he loved every part of him, even that hideous mark, and he immediately received a boost of confidence and serenity. As long as Freed loved him, everything was going to be alright.

Laxus claimed his lover's lips and then stood up and helped the others set up a small fire. The sky was already darkening and they needed some light. They sat in circle around it, chatting as they waited for the stars to show up.

It was an amazing sight, really. The clear night sky seemed lightened with billions of tiny white lights, shining so bright. Occasionally one of the stars would move, drawing a line that disappeared in a matter of seconds. Laxus was enjoying it more than he thought, but it was Freed's ecstatic expression the real wonder, what made everything worthwhile.

Freed loved it. It was true that he felt small and insignificant compared to the majesty of that infinite sky, but he could feel a connection with the nature, he was part of it, he was one with the sky, the sea, the sand, everything. Even Laxus. And it was amazing.

As they lay down, holding each other, Laxus would occasionally point at a constellation and talk to Freed about it. He'd tried to learn their positions and some myths regarding them, because he knew that the smaller man liked this kind of things. The Rune mage was pleasantly surprised to find out that Laxus knew so much about stars. He actually knew most of the things he'd said and had noticed that he'd made a few mistakes, but he shut up about it, pretending that everything was new to him, because he appreciated the effort his boyfriend had made. And Andromeda could take Orion's place that night for all he cared.

As a shooting star crossed the sky, Laxus suggested: "Make a wish"

"Uhh? Ok…". Freed seemed to think about it for a bit before saying: "I wish that our love will last forever"

"Eh?! What kind of wish is that?" said Laxus, seemingly baffled.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Freed confused and a bit sad that his wish had elicited that reaction from Laxus.

"Why are you wishing that our love will last forever when it's already 100% sure that it will happen? You should have wished for something else" he replied.

The Rune mage felt relief wash over him at the response. "But that's the only thing I want"

Laxus blushed and averted his gaze. That was what he wanted too and it felt way too great to hear it from his mate. These declarations always made him want to buy Freed a golden ring and ask him to marry him. He would one day. That was his wish.

"And what would you have wished for?" came the question from the Rune mage.

"A motorbike!" he lied.

"A motorbike?!" repeated Freed, barely containing his giggles.

"Yeah, why are you laughing?"

"With motion sickness?"

"It would be cool" whined Laxus, but Freed kept laughing.

"Fuck you" muttered the Dragon Slayer, pouting. He didn't know if he hated more his little problem or Freed for bringing it up and making fun of him.

The smaller man only cackled more.

Then the fireworks came and they watched the colorful explosions and Freed felt so giddy with excitement, that he suddenly kissed Laxus, just because.

"I take it you're enjoying our date?" he asked with a smirk when they pulled away.

 _"So that's why he withstood the fair, paid for me and was being so romantic today"_ he thought.

"Very much" he answered and gave Laxus another soft kiss.

They spent the rest of the night lying on the sand, hugging each other, half still gazing at the stars, half sharing tender kisses.

"Thank you for today" whispered Freed at a certain point.

"Oh shut up" said Laxus, making sure his boyfriend was muted by pressing his lips on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> A few days after writing this I found out about Tanabata festival. This was in no way inspired by that XD Saint Lawrence Day is an Italian celebration (There are no fairs though, just stargazing XD). I don't actually know if they celebrate it in other countries...so this Saint Lawrence was a deacon who lived in Rome at the time of the Roman Empire. Under Emperor Valerian all the bishops, presbyters and deacons were sentenced to death and he died as a martyr on 10th August. Historians are still not sure about how he died, but they think he was roasted, literally. There were reports of this thing and while in other ones they wrote (in Latin) 'passus est', which means 'he was martyred', in his they wrote 'assus est', which means that he was roasted. Maybe they just forgot a 'p', but a legend says that since the prefect was really mad at him because he'd distributed material goods of the church among the poors and wasn't ashamed of it, he had a gridiron prepared, with coals beneath it, and had Lawrence's body placed on it. So these stars are called 'Saint Lawrence's tears' because they can remind of those coals beneath the gridiron.


End file.
